metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Protozoan
You know, I would really argue that these are the same species. They look the same, scatter when shot at (despite the membrane) and also have heat signatures. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) They don't really look the same, and the other two are common among lots of species. >_> Dazuro 13:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) How different are they? If its just the coloring of the creatures (their texture), then ULF 7 and 49 NEED to be merged and we just mention that they're orange in the Impact Crater, and the others have... blue i think? If their physical forms are different, then i have no objection and we keep it. (Latinlingo 16:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) ULF 7 is teardrop-shaped and slightly smaller. ULF 49 is sort of flake or disc-shaped. That's why I made the seperate article.--AdmiralSakai 16:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Then its ok. In my opinion at least. (Latinlingo 16:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) I dont think that they are fish. They look very different. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing.--AdmiralSakai 11:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't think these are intended to be very different. If they are different species at all it is more likely that they are a subspecies. Most of what we know about this creature could be described on fish if this article is merged. Like fish, they contain heat signatures, scatter and are not able to be scanned. However, this is not a similar case to Zoomers or Geemers, as we don't know whether these are, in fact, a different species from fish. --Mr. Anon (talk) 21:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :There is no indication of that, so we can't really go on how you feel. Perhaps you should try playing these game sometime so you can make edits that aren't reductive in content? If you are interested in this series, spoiling it by spending your time on this wiki isn't the way to approach it. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) The only thing that I could discern what these are (just by looking at the pictures provided) is that they look like blobs, not fish. Maybe I'm missing something, I don't know, but these look more like your non-chordate sea creatures than fish. The Exterminator (talk • • ) 04:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) umm excuse me am I the only one here who sees that they are clearly leviathan blood cells? Look at their shape, where they are, and the fact that they are red or blue based on the leviathan they inhabit. They even live in what looks like blood viens. But the red leviathan was in a advanced state of decompisition so that why they where in a membrane. 2sheikah4 (talk) 18:51, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I think that's pretty clear to most people now. The debate here occurred before we had any clear pictures of ULF 49, so it wasn't as easy to see their cell-like appearance. AmorphousBlob (talk) 19:27, December 17, 2013 (UTC)